


and if you bend, i'll break you

by saalem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Emperor Hux, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Universe Alteration, nervous hux, not emperor yet, smug kylo, theyve never really met
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saalem/pseuds/saalem
Summary: Hux is going to be Emperor. The First Order believes Ren needs a leash. Next possible step? Marriage of course.





	and if you bend, i'll break you

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done many times before I'm sure by much better writers than me. Originally this was just a drabble (this IS the drabble hence why it's so short).
> 
> Unsure if I can flesh it out to be a proper story. Writing politics has never been an area I'm strong in but if there's enough interest I'll give it a go. 
> 
> Non-con warning for next chapter just to be safe.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Armitage Hux fights to keep his voice from shaking. He stands ramrod straight, and up until now his eyes were fixed to the floor as though appreciating the stone laid out beneath their feet. Marble, he's sure of it. 

For all his struggles his words catch within his throat, the crowd waits with bated breath. The tension between the parties gathered is thick enough that Hux is certain he'll suffocate.

"I-..." 

Kylo Ren stands before him, a few inches taller, the spitting image of a man who's only partially outgrown the awkwardness of a teenager. 

Apprehension causes his stomach to do nauseating flips as he holds Ren's gaze. Ren's eyes are dark with violence and cold like the void of space - no stars in sight. 

Hux spits the words out. 

"I do."

The man officiating clears his throat. "Then you may kiss and be joined."

Ren's hand finds the small of Armitage's back, and he goes easily when fingers rest gentle over the knotches of his spine. 

Ren has to bow, not far, for their lips to touch. It's the softest of gestures and yet Hux feels as if he's being consumed. 

Ren's mouth is fire and Hux is a forest, bending so easily with his husband's - he trembles involuntarily, _husband's_ \- silent instruction.

Hux isn't sure what he expected, surely not this. Certainly not Ren's warmth or his benevolent demeanour; this can't last. 

They part after what feels like an eternity to the cheers of those gathered. It leaves Hux swaying on his feet, Ren's hand locked around his left wrist. _To keep me from putting a bolt in his chest_ , Hux thinks, dizzy with anxiety, dizzy from that kiss. He's keenly aware of the blaster at his hip.

Hux startles when Ren chuckles, remembering too late his ability to sense (or was it read) minds. 

He scowls, wishing they had allowed him his coronation prior to the wedding. Anything to spare him the humiliation of being this animals prize - proverbial spoils of war without the war. Now there's an entire galaxy waiting to kneel for the First Order, no equal to Kylo Ren's apparent power. Only a handful of frenzied rebels trying to rally a proper resistance, trying to find Luke Skywalker.

Ren leads him from the alter and his thoughts, guiding him through the calculated chaos of stormtroopers and officers. Hux makes a point to ignore the latters sneers, looks of digust and even pity.

Like a lamb to the slaughter Hux goes without complaint. He'll be peeled apart and consumed by Ren when they reach their private quarters. Hux only hopes he'll be spared any noticable damage for the upcoming ceremony.

A standard month is a fair amount of time but Hux holds no reservations. His superiors were quite frank. Kylo Ren is not tender nor has he ever been known to be gentle.


End file.
